


killer queen

by putsch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweet Vicious, Blood and Injury, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: riko and momoi have always been good at analyzing boys - and now in college they're just using it for a different means to a different end.(Sweet/Vicious AU. Written for SASO2017)





	killer queen

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9963282#cmt9963282

it took time, it took practice, but they've boiled their trade down to an art.  
  
step one, find a target: never a hard feat these days with boys who believe they are strong enough to stand above the world, willing to step on anyone they want and take what they have without asking.  
  
sometimes they find their targets from the local news. but more often than not, it's another young woman on campus whose heard the whispers and comes to them in private with " _please._ "  
  
step two, research: sometimes this is the most fun part. they've spent what feels like lifetimes watching others, picking apart their strengths from their weaknesses, their hobbies, everything all the way down to height weight and blood type. it's one of the things that brought them together in the first place.  
  
they spend nights comparing notes, finding the missing pieces in address books, closets, and weaponry drawers to make sure everything is in place.  
  
step three, the hunt: if all went to plan, this, this is where it all came together, and momoi or riko couldn't deny it was the best kind of thrill.  
  
they've done well this time, finding the guy when he was most off guard. there's no blood on their knuckles and the fool is on the pavement crying and shaking, unable to look at them or his bloodied broken knees.  
  
"hey now, quit making a fuss darling." momoi cooed, tapping her crowbar underneath his chin. his voice cut off to a whimper, and momoi smiled. "see, much better."  
  
"you know why we're here don't you?" riko asked, coming up to his side. he tried to shuffle away from her only to remember why he's on the ground.  
  
"p-please! i didn't do anything!"  
  
riko sighed and looked up at momoi for the signal - a simple nod, a tuck of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"you should know better than to lie to us." momoi said, watching riko pull thick black leather gloves over her elegant fingers. "but then again, considering what you did to poor kiyo-chan, maybe you don't."  
  
the man's eyes went wide for a second, and just as he opened his mouth riko's knuckles collided with it hard. his head snapped back as he fell limp and bleeding on the ground.  
  
"jackass."  
  
"well we knew that darling." momoi pulled her mask off so she could show her big smile. "just like we knew we could take him out."  
  
"obviously." riko grinned back, looping her arm around momoi's waist. "and it was as good for you as it was for me."  
  
"oh," momoi's grin went violently sharp. " _obviously._ "


End file.
